


Reaction

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, and there's not much to tag, cause it's really short, i guess this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn/Harry quickie drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

Harry straddled Zayn’s hips, rocking back and forth, trying to get a reaction out of the man sitting under him, Zayn resting his hands on Harry’s waist, rocking him harder down on his crotch with a light moan before lifting his hand and placing it behind Harry’s neck, pulling the curly haired lad’s head down to kiss him, slow but rough, filled with hot breaths and quiet moans. Harry reached under Zayn’s arms, trying to get Zayn’s shirt off, which Zayn let happen, throwing the discarded fabric to the side before wrapping his arms all the way around Harry’s waist and lifting him up while scooting to the end of the bed and standing up, dropping Harry back down on his back and leaning over him, pressing his lips against Harry’s and parting his lips, sliding his tongue in easily.

 

“Z-Zayn, I want you in me, please,” Harry begged, looking up at Zayn with sincere green eyes. Zayn groaned before unbuttoning his pants and dropping them.

 

“Take off your clothes, then.” Zayn said, and Harry scrambled to sit up, taking off his clothes while attempting to keep eye contact with Zayn, whimpering whenever it was lost. Zayn bit his lip, gently stroking himself at Harry’s eagerness. Once Harry was naked, he lay back down on the bed, opening his legs for Zayn to step through, which Zayn did, taking a hold of Harry’s hips and glancing up at Harry’s face before slamming into the younger boy, no warning.

 

“Fuck!” Harry swore, throwing his head back and screaming, every thrust sending bolts of pleasure through his body, hot white stars shining under the lids of Harry’s eyes. Zayn gripped Harry’s waist, fucking Harry hard, harder, harder, faster, watching Harry become a writhing mess under him. “Oh, god, Zayn, fuck me, yes, harder, like that,” Harry gasped when Zayn hit his prostate, screaming louder. “Right there, fuck, right there!” Harry breathed heavy, his toned chest heaving up and down. Zayn felt himself get closer to release, his thrusts become more spastic and uneven. “Come in me, Zayn, I want to feel you fucking come deep in me, shit, yeah baby,” Harry panted, and Zayn let out a moan of his own at Harry’s dirty words.

 

“You’re so goddamn hot, I fucking love you.” Zayn grunted, thrusting slower, harder, his tummy clenching as he began to come, deep inside Harry like he wanted. “Oh!”

“Fuck, yeah, Zayn, mmm,” Harry moaned, coming over his own stomach, one hand gripping his curls, the other fisting the bed sheets as the intense orgasm took over his body. “Yes!” Zayn smiled down at the whore of a boyfriend he had before pulling out and collapsing next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/28963429112/title-reaction-pairing-zarry-rating-mature) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
